


CMBYN Big Bang- A Stitch Adventure

by lightyears_x_away



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Art, CMBYN Big Bang, Fanart, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:05:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21902560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightyears_x_away/pseuds/lightyears_x_away
Summary: CMBYN Big Bang!I'm excited to have the opportunity to share my work in this collection, thank you @StarFromPhoenix, @lfg1986, @onlyastoryteller, and @stmonkeys/chalamazed for organizing this event."We do not follow maps to buried treasure, and X never ever marks the spot." (Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade)For creating crochet and cross stitch patterns you need a lot of Xs and they build an intriguing map for handcraft adventures!This is my contribution, which I'm finally able to share. I created a pattern from one frame of the scene on the Berm, where Oliver and Elio are kissing for the first time.In this first chapter, I'd like to show you all the shawl/rectangular wrap I made from this pattern in filet crochet technique. The second chapter is going to show the cross stitch and in the third chapter I'm sharing the pattern itself.Hopefully most of you'll like and enjoy this unusual approach for fanart in the CMBYN Big Bang. :)
Relationships: Oliver & Elio Perlman, Oliver/Elio Perlman
Comments: 33
Kudos: 59
Collections: CMBYN Big Bang 2019





	1. The Crochet Adventure

[ ](https://imgur.com/01jGYNF)

Quite a while ago I found a yarn whirl online, the colors beautifully changing from blue to yellow. Of course it reminded me immediately of CMBYN's logo. For the longest time, I pondered how to use it when the CMBYN Big Bang was announced. The time had come!

I wanted to recreate an image from the first kiss Oliver and Elio shared on the Berm. It had to be a frame, who would translate well into a pattern of Xs and still be recognizable. I printed a screenshot and paused the lines from Elio and Oliver onto transparent paper. After that I laid another sheet of transparent paper on top, which I had printed with checkers like a graph paper. I replaced the lines with crosses. After some corrections, a lot of swearing and hair tugging, I was finally satisfied.

Of course I wanted to include the iconic logo to my pattern! The cursive and handwritten letters were a challenge to translate into Xs. I didn't want to use a cross stitch converter, damn - I should be able to do it myself! More swearing and hair tugging followed, but eventually I conquered the beast. ;)

[ ](https://imgur.com/CuTIvTj)

Filet crochet should be done from side to side for best results. Working a pattern from top to bottom unfortunately distorts it. The size of the hook depends on the yarn, here I used a 2,5 mm.

[ ](https://imgur.com/Fw6AYoR)

The yarn whirl was made of three strands. The colors changed one strand at a time, creating the beautiful fade from blue to yellow. After running out on the whirl, I improvised and used a similar yarn, fading from yellow to peach. ;)

[ ](https://imgur.com/qk3uoBj)

Filet crochet is an effective technique by filling in parts of a chain stitch mesh with double crochet stitches.

[ ](https://imgur.com/RFA7rNt)

It was a painstaking yet incredibly satisfying process, to see their first kiss emerging, row by row.


	2. The Cross Stitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter I'd like to show the cross stitch I made, using my pattern!
> 
> Please forgive me for only stitching the CMBYN logo. After the sudden loss of my precious Boston Terrier girl last week, I couldn't find the vigor to finish the rest.

[ ](https://imgur.com/7MwWaFH)

For this cross stitch I've already had the 28 Count blue linen in my stash, as well as the yellow DMC floss No. 3822 and the frame. I think the pale colors are giving it a lovely vintage look!

[](https://imgur.com/ekrtqUq)


	3. The Chart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter for my CMBYN Big Bang fanart project, where I'm sharing the pattern.
> 
> If anybody wants to use it to create their own adventure, please feel free to do and credit me as the original artist. Thank you!

In this chart I conveniently combined the CMBYN logo and Oliver & Elio's kissing scene into one image.

[](https://imgur.com/qKxXdyM)

This is a screenshot from the file I made at stitchfiddle.com, using my hand-painted chart. If someone would like more information about the pattern, it would be my pleasure to answer. :)

(Thank you so much for everyone who commented and left Kudos so far! They mean a lot to me, thank you! <3)

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr as well: https://beyondbakerstreet.tumblr.com/
> 
> Please tell my what you think!


End file.
